wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Phoenix
) | birth_place = Elmira, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Asheville, North Carolina | billed = Buffalo, New York | trainer = Ron Hutchison Joey Knight Robin Knightwing Ohio Valley Wrestling | debut = May 8, 2006 | released = |birth place = |retired = }} Elizabeth Copeland (née Kociański) is an American professional wrestler and color commentator, better known by her ring name Beth Phoenix. She is currently signed to WWE and performs as commentator on the NXT brand. As a wrestler, she is a former WWE Divas Champion, a three-time WWE Women's Champion, and the youngest person to ever be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. Biography No female competitor ever dominated her division as convincingly as Beth Phoenix. While watching WWE with her grandmother on weekend mornings as a young girl, Phoenix knew her calling was to crush the competition in pursuit of in-ring glory. By high school, she was already blazing trails, becoming the first female on her school’s varsity wrestling team. After graduating from college with a degree in criminal justice in hand, Phoenix pursued WWE, hoping to bring her own brand of justice to the women’s division. Early on, she laid down the law in WWE, but following some encouraging early wins, her momentum unexpectedly stalled when her jaw was artfully rearranged during a match against Victoria. A year later, with her mandible fully repaired, Phoenix picked up right where she left off … dominating the field, but now as the self-appointed “Glamazon.” Her romantic pairing with Santino Marella notwithstanding, Phoenix never failed to draw gasps from the WWE Universe when she entered the ring. Who can forget 2008’s Judgment Day, when she lifted Melina and then-Women’s Champion Mickie James over her shoulder — at the same time. Or her surprise Royal Rumble entrance in 2010 where she tossed The Great Khali over the ropes. Or 2011’s Survivor Series when she Glam Slammed Eve from the top rope. On the Oct. 29 edition of Raw, Vickie Guerrero shockingly fired The Glamazon after a disappointing performance against AJ. In the end it was only a corporate superior that could put a stop to the mighty Phoenix, but Beth was able to achieve accomplishments that few others had. Because of those incredible accomplishments, The Glamazon was awarded sports-entertainment's highest honor: induction into the WWE Hall of Fame. Beth has returned to WWE since then, notably serving as a commentator on NXT, and even stepping back into the ring to challenge for the WWE Women's Tag Team Titles alongside her best friend, Natalya, at WrestleMania 35. - WWE.com Other media Phoenix, along with Candice Michelle and Layla El, appeared in the February 2009 issue of FLEX Magazine. Phoenix has appeared in 7 WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 and appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, WWE 12, WWE 13, WWE 2K18 (DLC), and WWE 2K19. Personal life In 2001 she was married to Joey Carolan, known by the ring name Joey Knight, but they divorced in 2010. Later, she began a relationship with Adam Copeland, known in WWE as Edge, and on December 12, 2013 their daughter Lyric Rose Copeland was born. Their second daughter named Ruby Ever Copeland, was born on May 31, 2016. The couple married on October 30, 2016. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) ** WWE Women's Championship (3 times) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2017) ** Slammy Award (1 time) *** Diva of the Year (2008) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/GlamazonBethPhoenix/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thebethphoenix/?hl=en * Twitter: https://twitter.com/thebethphoenix Category:2006 Debuts Category:2012 Departures Category:2019 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Universe Era Category:The New Era Category:Commentators Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:WWE Hall of Fame